No judgement
by chantelnosepicker
Summary: Quick one short, full with passion and love. Judge please.


**One shot, lemon!**

* * *

I stormed into the living room looking for Damon. It was immensely dark and the only light source was coming from the steaming fireplace. As I glanced over to the couch, I found his eyes fixated at the floor. "I wanted to apologise," he says emotionless without as to one glance up at me. "Good." I state, rolling my eyes at the man who I both love and loathe most. "Let me finish, I said I wanted to," He interrupts, looking up to catch my gaze. "And then I realised. I'm not sorry." I rolled my eyes once more, even angrier than ever. "You would rather die than be human and you expect me to be okay with that?" I ask. "I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry." Damon says, waiting a couple of second to think about what to say next. "But you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes I would rather die than be human. I'd rather die right now than to spend a handful of years with you. Or when I lose you to when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was because that's who I am Elena and I'm not going to change. And there's no apology in the world that accomplices all the reasons that I'm wrong for you." He rushes to get his words out. I can't believe what he just told me. I glare back at him, examining every bit of emotion he holds on his face. It's mixed with anger and shamelessness. He took a deep sigh before I responded. "Fine. Then I'm not sorry either." I breathed, watching Damon as he looked up with a confused look on his face. "I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything. That in death, you're the one that made me feel most alive." I paused, letting out a huge sigh. "You've been a terrible person. You made all the wrong choices, and out of all the choices I have made this will prove to be the worst one but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you." I finally burst out, letting every single emotion I had bottled up explode within me. I know it's wrong of me to do this to Stefan but I can't allow him to come between me and my love for Damon. Out of all the people I have known, he has made me feel most existent. And with all that has happened between us two, you can't deny the feelings we both have for each other. I finally broke the silence. "I love you, Damon." Damon looked desperately in my eyes until he finally closed the space between us and kissed me passionately. His kiss was warm and I felt every inch of his tongue inside of my mouth. I wanted Damon inside of me. I needed him so badly. He lifted me up and pushed us against the wall to hold me up, as if he read my thoughts. "Damn, you're beautiful Elena." He whispers into my neck, his hot breath lingering on my skin. He rushed us onto his bed, aggressively taking off my clothes. He traced his fingers along my stomach, causing me to shiver. I looked into his eyes. They were full of lust and need, which was exactly what felt right now. "I need you inside of me, Damon." He then looked at me with a smile. I was curious of what it could be but the way his body was grinding against mine distracted me. It was an unforgettable moment, he slowly went in for another kiss but stopped at my lips. He was teasing me and it was driving me fucking insane. I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his face towards mine to bite his lip but before I had the chance, I felt his hard cock pressing against my pussy. "Ugh Damon…" I moaned, whilst placing hard kisses on the crook of his neck. His hands slowly ran along my arms, spreading them across the bed, holding my hands down aggressively. I could feel his lips gently caressing my body, starting from my neck going down. The butterflies inside of me grew stronger as he went lower. I closed my eyes because I couldn't handle it. It was unexpected, but I felt his long hard cock slide into me. From there, I let out a really hard moan. For a moment I went blank, as if everything that was bothering me had disappeared, I couldn't think about anything besides the way he was thrusting his hips against mine. Our eyes had met, so I pulled him towards me. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. We stayed like that for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. "I love you." He said back, kissing me gently on my lips before we went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tell me if it's good don't know whether to continue.


End file.
